Oricon
|traded_as = |foundation = November 1967 (as Original Confidence) October 1, 1999 (as Oricon Direct Digital) June 2001 (as Oricon Global Entertainment) July 2002 |location = Roppongi, Minato, Tokyo, Japan |key_people = Ko Koike: CEO |area_served = |industry = Broadcast of music entertainment |products = |revenue = |net_income = |num_employees = 198 (full-time workers, as of September 30, 2016) |owner= see List of Oricon's shareholders |parent = Oricon Entertainment Inc. (October 1999 – June 2001) |subsid = Oricon Entertainment Inc. (June 2001 – present) |homepage = Official Site of Oricon Inc. Official Site of Oricon Charts |footnotes = }} , established in 1999, is the holding company at the head of a Japanese corporate group that supplies statistics and information on music and the music industry in Japan. It started as , which was founded by Sōkō Koike in November 1967 and became known for its music charts. Oricon Inc. was originally set up as a subsidiary of Original Confidence and took over the latter’s Oricon record charts in April 2002. The charts are compiled from data drawn from some 39,700 retail outlets (as of April 2011) and provide sales rankings of music CDs, DVDs, electronic games, and other entertainment products based on weekly tabulations. Results are announced every Tuesday and published in Oricon Style by subsidiary Oricon Entertainment Inc. The group also lists panel survey-based popularity ratings for television commercials on its official website. History '''Original Confidence Inc., the original Oricon company, was founded by the former Snow Brand Milk Products promoter Sōkō Koike in 1967. That November, the company began publishing a singles chart on an experimental:basis. Entitled (it means "surveys of total entertainment markets"), this went official on January 4, 1968. Like the preceding Japanese music charts provided by Tokushin Music Report which was started in 1962, early ''Original Confidence was an exclusive information magazine only for the people who worked in the music industry. However, in the 1970s, Koike willingly advertised his company's charts to make its existence prevail among Japanese public. Thanks to his intensive promotional efforts on the multiple media including television programs, the hit parade became known by its abbreviation "Oricon" by the late 1970s. The company shortened its name to Oricon in 1992 and was split into a holding company and several subsidiaries in 1999. Since Sōkō Koike's death, Oricon has been managed by the founder's relatives. In 2004, Hirakawachi 1-chome made Oricon history by reaching the 7th spot, making their debut, Enpitsu de tsukuru uta, the youngest j-pop male artists' album charted in the top 10. Policy Oricon monitors and reports on sales of CDs, DVDs, video games, and entertainment content in several other formats; manga and book sales were also formerly covered. Charts are published every Tuesday in Oricon Style and on Oricon’s official website. Every Monday, Oricon receives data from outlets, but data on merchandise sold through certain channels does not make it into the charts. For example, the debut single of NEWS, a pop group, was released only through 7-Eleven stores, which are not covered by Oricon, and its sales were not reflected in the Oricon charts. Oricon’s rankings of record sales are therefore not completely accurate. Before data was collected electronically, the charts were compiled on the basis of faxes that were sent from record shops. Controversy In 2006, Oricon sued journalist Hiro Ugaya when he was quoted in a Saizo (or Cyso) magazine article as suggesting that Oricon was manipulating its statistics to benefit certain management companies and labels, specifically Johnny and Associates. Ugaya condemned the lawsuit as an example of a strategic lawsuit against public participation (SLAPP) in Japan.Libel suit attacks free speech: defendant The Japan Times Online The lawsuit, filed by Oricon on November 17, 2006, accused Ugaya of “mendacious comments” and demanded 50 million yen (318,000 euros) in damages. In the interview, Ugaya questioned the validity of Oricon’s hit chart on the grounds that its statistical methods were not transparent. (Oricon does not include download sales. In Japan, single sales decreased sharply in the 2000s, while download sales hit three to four times the amount of single sales. Therefore, this chart is considered by many as not a reliable source in the current market.Statistics will be given below: RIAJ.or.jp) Many NGOs, including Reporters Without Borders, denounced the lawsuit as a violation of free expression. A Tokyo District Court initially ordered Ugaya to pay 1 million yen (7,400 euros) in damages, but Ugaya appealed to the Tokyo high court. Oricon later dropped the charges, after a 33-month battle that laid waste to the reporter's life. No charge was laid against the journalist. Oricon’s decision to drop the action is extremely unusual in Japan. According to Japanese supreme court figures, only 0.1 per cent of the cases closed in 2007 were terminated as a result of the plaintiff’s decision to abandon the claim.http://en.rsf.org/japan-abandonment-of-the-claim-against-a-06-08-2009,34102.html Shareholders (as of March 31, 2012) * LitruPond LLC – 29.34% * Yoshiaki Yoshida (DHC Corp. president) - 8.94% * Hikari Tsushin, Inc. – 4.94% * Ko Koike (CEO) – 2.75% * Lawson, Inc. - 1.98% * Hidekō Koike - 1.89% * Naoko Koike - 1.87% * DHC Corp. – 1.59% * Yumi Koike - 1.55% Charts Current charts * Singles Chart (1967-11-02 – present) * Albums Chart (1987-10-05 – present) * Karaoke Chart (1987-12-26 – present) * Tracks Chart (2004-06-06 – present) * DVD Chart (1999-04-05 – present) * Long Hit Album Catalogue Chart (2001-04-02 – present) Past charts * LP Chart (1970-01-05 – 1989-11-27) * CT Chart (1974-12-02 – 1989-11-27) * MD Chart (Unknown) * LD Chart (Unknown – 2000-02-07) * VHD Chart (Unknown – 1989-11-27) * Cartridges Chart (1974-12-02 – 1978-04-24) * Sell-Video Chart (1974-02-06 – 2005-05-30) * All-Genre Formats Ranking (1984-05-24 – 2001-04-02) * Game Soft Chart (1995-02-20 – 2005-11-28) * Comics Chart (1995-02-06 – 2001-03-26) * New Media Chart (January 2004 – 2005) Artists' total sales revenue by year See also * Oricon Singles Chart * Oricon Albums Chart * List of Oricon number-one singles * List of Oricon number-one albums * List of best-selling singles in Japan * List of best-selling albums in Japan References External links * Oricon website * * Category:Oricon Category:Companies listed on the JASDAQ Securities Exchange Category:Companies of Japan Category:Music companies of Japan Category:Japanese record charts